


We'll be okay

by sindea_d



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindea_d/pseuds/sindea_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's on weekend leave from the psychiatric hospital he been saying at for the past couple of weeks after his attempted suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> First official Pikey fic and I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's shit guys

**Pete p.o.v**

I lowered myself onto the bed, my arms behind my head cushioning it on the pillow, sighing I closed my eyes feeling my mind start wondering. I felt the bed sink next to be under the weight of his body, I turned my head towards him, my eyes opening to be matched by his hazel ones. We stared at each other for a while, the silence unbroken. I wondered what he was thinking about, was it about that hospital again? Or was it about me this time? My eyes glazed over him taking him all in, contemplating how I didn’t notice how broken he really was, and that was when my eyes landed on his scarred arms. My eyes committing every scar to memory, each of them making my ice cold heart ache and those chilled shards tearing into me.

My mind was quick to flash to the mental image of my own hand crafted scars that littered my hips and knew my silly, little cuts were nothing in comparison to his and I was hit with a sense of twisted jealously. How did he do that to him arms? No matter how hard I’ve tried, I could never get mine to look like that. It was sick to want scars like that imprinted on my own skin, even sicker that I felt a sort of trill run through me, to mar my skin like that. But how? My blades hadn’t been able to do that so far, so how did he manage to do it? I was a monster to think like that and want to do something as terrible and permanent to my own skin but as bad as it was, there was some sick sort of satisfaction I knew I would feel if I could find a way to do that.

I was pulled out of my retched thoughts as he moved closer to me on the bed, a clear invitation that he wanted me closer which was understandable for him being bound by the no touching rule the hospital enforced. I moved towards him and he welcomed me with open arms that wrapped around my small body when I was close enough. One of my arms wrapped around his torso while the other one found his hand, entangling our fingers. The scent of cigarettes and his natural scent filled my nose and I unconsciously leaned in closer, chasing the smell. With a shaky sigh, he started speaking after our long period of silence, he told me of him time in hospital so far but it was different then all the other times he talked about it, a few short hours ago in the living room with our closest friends. There was no hint of laughter or hint of emotion in his trembling voice.

He spoke of how most of the people in there were suicidal and how a lot of them tried to commit suicide many times while staying in the psyche ward using their imagination to find ways of ending their lives. He told me of a guy he had befriended who was allergic to peanuts and got one of the student nurses to give him peanuts and how angry he felt towards him for trying to kill himself. I could now hear how all the words he drawled had an underlying emotion under them all. It was pure fear. I could see Mikey’s well built walls crumbling and his vulnerability shining through, betraying how scared he truly was.

I buried my head into his neck, placing a comforting kiss there and wrapped my arms even tighter around him, hoping that if I held on tight enough that I could make all the pain and sadness he was feeling leave him alone and hoping my presence could subside the loneliness I knew too well. He moved so his check was resting on mine, he whispered in my ear “I’m always here for you,” which didn’t make sense because I was the one meant to be comforting him, not the other way round. I was not the person who had to return to hospital tomorrow and leave their friends and family for another week of confinement; I was fine. But still hearing those words escape from his mouth, made my heart clench for once in a good way and I snuggled even closer to my boyfriend, hoping I could disappear into his warmth.

He moved onto him side, letting me wrap my arms around him tightly and brought him into my chest, spooning him. I buried my nose into his short, silky hair and breathed in his scent, hoping I could remember it and savior the comforting smell until I saw him next. “I don’t want to leave” he let slip. An overwhelming surge of emotion came over me leaving me breathless and at a loss of words, the only thing I could do was hold on tighter and make what little time we had left mean something. Another abundance of silence washed over us but it wasn’t out of awkwardness or speechlessness, it was surprisingly peaceful after what had just been admitted. We were content enough to spend our last moments together in pleasant silence, our bodies pressed together until we were breathing as one and our hearts in sync.

I could faintly hear footsteps coming up the stairs, probably one of our friends looking for us since I had left them in the living room to be entertained by some idiot box while I went to our room and found Mikey hiding in there. I let out a wavering sigh before my right arm snaked its way away from his skinny waist and my hand slowly ran down his arm, tracing all the scars that lingered their until my cold hand found his warm one. I rested my hand on his entwining our fingers once again and squeezed them before settling in behind him waiting for our quaint atmosphere to be disturbed which I wasn’t prepared to happen because I knew we wouldn’t be alone like this for a long time. Somehow sensing what I was thinking he squeezed my hand back in an ‘Pete, it will be okay’ gesture and for once I started to believe those few words I had been told numerous times.

**We were going to be okay.  
**


End file.
